Pack of the Golden Sun
by TheDragoness1992
Summary: Cronus is dead,The prophecy is fulfilled, the Seven are back from their lupine forms. But one of the most important rules was broken, and the child that has resulted from that union is cursed, while a new Evil lurks in the nearby forest.Sequel to PotSM
1. Seven become Ten

I'm sooooooo sorry that it took me this long to update!!! Seriously, I've been procrastinating for way too long...But, at least I posted it, right/

Right?

So, without any further ado, the long-awaited first chapter of the sequel to Pack of the Silver Moon,

*Drumroll, please...*

PACK OF THE GOLDEN SUN!

(A very crappy chapter, if I do say so myself, actually...)

* * *

"Theresa, if you don't let me down now, I swear, you'll wake up without hair!" Atlanta screeched, fighting against her restraints.

Unfazed by the younger girl's threats, Theresa tightened the rope around Atlanta's wrists, making sure that they were tight enough and wouldn't break under the tension.

Seeing that it was a lost cause, the Hunter then turned towards a giant black wolf-looking dog who was sitting in a corner, looking at them with a bemused expression.

"Lune, you have to help me! Zeus knows what she'll do to me!"

Grinning, the creature lazily stretched like a cat.

"Sorry Lannie, but can't help ya." It said in a human like voice, edged with a feral snarl.

Growling, Atlanta tried desperately to fight against her restraints.

_Archie, help me! _She called out desperately, using her telepathic link with her soul mate.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

In the hidden wing of Olympia High, five boys were training. Archie was running around the track, battling robots at the same time. Odie was lifting some light weights, while next to him; Herry was lifting blocks of cement attached to an iron pole. Jay and Neil were battling in the center of the gym, Jay using his trusty sword, while Neil battled with a short dagger, the silver weapon glinting dangerously.

"Jay, didn't we train enough yet?" Archie complained; his brow slick with sweat. "I mean, Cronus is dead! What's the point of training if we don't have to fight anymore?"

Taking a break, Jay sat on the bleachers. Taking a long gulp of water, he wiped the sweat off his forehead before answering.

"Even though Cronus is dead, there are still monsters in the world. Monsters summoned by Cronus himself. We can't just let them harm innocent people, not when we can help terminate them."

Standing up, the Leader walked back to where Neil was waiting, examining his perfect nails.

"And besides, Theresa said that she felt a dark presence nearby. We don't know what it is yet, so we'll just have to wait and train until we know more."

Silence served as an answer, as the other men wordlessly agreed to that logic.

Smiling, Jay turned towards the others.

"Come on, enough for today. Besides, Theresa said that she would have a surprise for you, Arch."

Archie was about to ask what it was, when Atlanta's familiar voice filled his head.

_Archie, help me! _It rang, surprising him. Frowning, Archie could detect fear from the Hunter.

_Atlanta, what's wrong? Are you hurt?_ He asked nervously, hoping that nothing was wrong.

_No, I'm not hurt, but Theresa is torturing me!_ She called back, sending him a telepathic image of her tied up in the second-story bathroom, her hands attached to the iron bar holding up the shower curtain, and her legs dangling down uselessly. In the corner, Lune, in her wolf form, sat, gazing at all this and acting like a guard dog, while Theresa had an evil smile plastered onto her face, her eyes glowing with a purple light.

A blood-curdling cry filled Archie's head, and then the connection was lost, Atlanta probably not wanting him to see what Theresa was going to do to her.

Bemused, Archie helped the others put away the materials, and then jumped into the locker room for a quick shower and some dry clothes. Then, along with the other men of the group, he made his way to Herry's large red truck, driving off in the direction of the Brownstone.

In no time at all, they had arrived. Jumping out of the car door, Archie made a beeline for the house, dropping his gym bag next to the door and racing upstairs.

"Atlanta?" He called, temporarily forgetting that Jay had said nothing about her, just that he would get a surprise.

"Archie, she's down here, along with your surprise!" Jay called, while the sounds of stifled laughter floated up to Archie's ears.

Curious, Archie jumped down the flight of stairs, silently landing on his feet, a trait retained from his times as a wolf a month and a half earlier.

Heading towards the kitchen, he was surprised to see the rest of the gang there, minus Atlanta.

Abby was standing next to Herry, his massive form making her look even smaller than she already was.

Lune sat next to Odie, her silver-grey eyes foretelling the coming of the full moon, and her slightly sharper-than-normal teeth glinting in the light from the kitchen as her lips were pulled back in a feral smile.

The last new member of the group, Becky, stood next to Neil, her long wavy blonde hair matching her boyfriend's.

"Uh, guys? What the heck is going on here? Where's Atlanta?" Archie asked; a confused expression on his face.

Grinning, Jay and Theresa, who were in the center of the group, parted, revealing a long-legged, red-headed huntress.

In a skirt.

With make-up.

Wearing high heels.

His jaw as open as it could go, Archie couldn't say a word, the sounds seaming to just stick in his throat.

Finally finding his tongue, he turned towards Theresa, who seemed tired.

"So, how did you manage it?" He asked, while scratching the back of his neck, hoping that no one noticed the blush on his cheeks.

_You look like a cross between a tomato and a grape._ Atlanta's voice rang in his head, stirring him from his strange lack of speech.

He smiled._ Well, at least I'm not wearing an oversized belt._

Pouting, Atlanta turned her back to him, while the others burst into fits of laughter.

Grabbing her around the waist, Herry threw her over his oversized shoulder and brought her upstairs, gently throwing her on Archie's bed.

"There Arch, she's all yours!"

Again, giggles floated up from the lower floor.


	2. New Problems

In the kitchen of the Brownstone, the little cuckoo clock rang three times, indicating the third hour of the new day. Everyone was asleep, or presumably so.

On the roof of the brownstone, two lone figures stood, looking up at the night sky, where an almost full moon shone brightly, highlighting their outlines with silver streaks.

"We'll have to lock Lune in the shelter in a few days." Jay said.

"Remember last time? She got out and started running around. It took us a week to find her."

"Yeah," Theresa snorted. "In _Alberta_. Good thing we had given her that tracking collar before she transformed, huh?"

Chuckling, Jay wrapped his muscled arms around Theresa, holding her close.

"So, why did you drag me upstairs at this time of the morn? Couldn't it wait until tomorrow?"

Theresa went rigid in his arms, her mouth open as if she was going to say something, but her words stayed in her mouth.

Suddenly worried, Jay turned her around and looked into her eyes, reflecting the moon behind them.

"Therry, what's wrong? Did you sense something else? Another presence? Is it the same one as before?"

At that, Theresa broke out into tears.

Confused, Jay held her tighter against his chest, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet and kissing the top of her head.

"Therry, what's wrong?" He asked.

Stopping the flow of tears, Theresa wiped her eyes on her sleeve, and looked up into Jay's dark brown eyes.

"Yes, I did sense something else. In fact, it's much closer than we could have ever imagined."

Now thoroughly worried, Jay sat down on the edge separating him from falling.

"What do you mean by that? Is it Cronus? Is he back?"

Theresa laughed a dry, cold laugh, very unlike her.

Taking Jay's large hand in hers, she placed it over her abdomen.

"No Jay, Cronus is dead. But let's just say that we aren't the only ones on the roof tonight."

Jay was about to ask another question when realization dawned on his face.

Theresa had a bump. A quite large bump, actually.

As if to confirm his fears, Something inside kicked out, and Jay was pretty sure that it wasn't indigestion.

If only Pepto-Bismol could cure this problem.

How long?" He asked, the blood drained from his face and his voice rough.

"Three months."

Suddenly, both of them were cold.

Both it wasn't because of the night air.


End file.
